Motion capture or motion tracking is a technology for recording the movement of objects or people. In a traditional solution, a user may wear one or more sensors on a body part (e.g., on an arm), and a system may identify the movements of the body part by tracking the positions of the sensor(s). However, although this method may be ease to implement, there are some shortcomings. For example, computing requirements for tracking sensors may be very high, and tracking sensors in real-time (or with minimal delay) may be very difficult, if not impossible. In addition, the accuracy of existing methods and systems may greatly depend on ambient light. For instance, when the environment is dark, the accuracy may suffer tremendously and these methods and systems often fail to identify and track the sensors. The present disclosure aims to address at least some of these considerations.